Unwritten
by xxRyokoxx
Summary: What if the Prof. had an adopted daughter? Things could get out of hand... uh-oh.  revised version of my fanfiction from quizilla. ON HOLD
1. The Meeting

I rummaged through my messy closet looking for something clean to wear, "Why can't I find anything! Man I need to do some _major_ laundry!" I mumbled to myself.

My _faithful _companion, Midnight just rolled her eyes at me. "Just wear the Black and white zebra pants, 'Now you see me, now you don't' T-shirt, and your black and white checkered vans. Now really was that hard?" she suggested... well more like demanded me to. She had a point this always happened to me on a Saturday. I got dressed put on my mini backpack, and my ear buds in my ears even though I didn't turn it on.  
><em>Re, please come to my office and meet our newest arrival. <em>My father telepathically told me. "Midnight come on we got some new meat to meet! Haha!" she just got up rolling her eyes at me and followed me to the office.

I got downstairs and saw Scott, Jean, Storm, my dad and some kid in a hooded cloak. "I can see I'm gonna have fun with this one" Midnight giggled to herself. I flicked her on the nose, "You do _anything _to upset him and I'll skin your hide! Got it!" I scowled at her. I looked up and I could tell his eyes went huge and he took a step back. "Oh NO not you. My Smartass of a dog, Midnight. I can talk to animals and sometimes I wish I couldn't, they can be quite annoying! Hehe!" I laughed nervously. _I hope he doesn't hate me or think I'm weird._

"Vell its better zan vhat I can do" he said with an accent. A German accent. I smiled at him in only a way I can.

"So kawaii! I love your accent! It's German right?" he nodded. I walk up to him, analyzing what I could see of his face it look... fuzzy and blue! _Cool!_ My dad just chuckled. An I rolled my eyes.

"I'm such a dork... I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Re Xavier. You already met Shades (Scott) and Red (Jean). I hope ya like it here. If ya don't mid me askin'... Why do you wear a hooded cloak? I mean, I think it's cool and all but you're among friends, you know you can put the hood down." I said trying to offend him.

"I vill take off ze hood if you promise not to freak out about vhat I look like." he said, I nodded. He took of the hood and he was blue and fuzzy. _I was totally right! I'm so awesome like that_. I looked at him for a moment and finally, while circling him, saying "that is so cool! Is it natural?" he nodded. I stopped back in front of him again looking into his eyes. I could see loneliness, fear, and kindness all at once.

"You know, I still don't know your name." I reminded him.

"My name is Kurt. Kurt Vagner."

"It's nice to meet you Kurt," I smiled. "My name is Corey… but you can call me Re. You want me to show you to your room Kurt?" I asked then looked at my father with pleading eyes, he nodded; then looked back at Kurt and he said bowing.

"It vould be an honor," that made me giggle.


	2. Awkward

We walked side by side up the stairs talking about our powers, the high school, my dad, the institute, and many other random things.

"This I my room," I said as we walked into it. "My dad wanted you to have a few things before we head to your room, wait here."

He nodded and sat on my some-what clean bed, while I went to my closet and pulled out a brown box. Inside were a small silver diving watch, and a red and blue uniform (you know the one I'm talking 'bout).

"Think fast!" I tossed the items to him. He looked at them with curiosity written on his face. I rolled my eyes, sat on my bed next to him, and put the watch on his wrist activating it.

"Okay fuzzy, go look in the mirror."

"Fuzzy? Vat's vit za nickname?"

"What? You don't like it?" I pouted playfully, and then smiled.

He rolled his yellow eyes at me while shaking his head and smiling.

-Kurt's POV-

I got off of Re's bed and like into the vanity mirror across ze room. I couldn't believe vat I vas seeing. _Vow! Iz zat me!_ I was in awe. Instead of my normal yellow eyes zey were dark blue, my skin vasn't fuzzy or blue! My hair looked the same though I didn't mind. I looked behind me and I HAD NO TAIL!

"**Danke schön**! Zis it amazing! I look so… NORMAL! I love it!" I said in amazement. Ze next thing I did surprised even me. I vas **hugging** Re. she seemed to stiffen but them hugged back. I'm _such an idiot! Vhy did I do zat! Now she probably thinks I'm vierder zan normal!_ I mentally yelled at myself.

I let go of her once I heard snickering.

-Re's POV-

I was about to say something to Kurt (something very cheesy I'm sure!) when he **hugged** me! I stiffened in surprise but relaxed and hugged him back. _He's so warm. Hmmmm I like it! Aw he let go! Dang and I was enjoying that!_ I pouted to myself before I heard snickering.

"It's only his first day here and he's already got himself a girl! Ha! Nice goin' Kurt!" Shades (Scott) joked.

"Oh shut it! He was just thanking me for something Hot Shot! Besides… you can't get a girl to date you much less hug you!' I said in a pissed off cocky kind-of way.

"Now now Re there's no reason to get all fired up. (**A/N: she means literally**) Scott was just acting like an annoying big brother." Red (Jean) responded.

I took a deep breath to calm down. "Good point I don't want to start another fire." I said nervously thinking about the last time I got pissed.

*******FLASHBACK**** (Re is 14, 3 years ago)***

"_That's it come here!" I yelled at the guy who had gotten finished cussing me out. I ran at him and punched him. HARD! _(**A/N: Picture the way Tsunade punched Orochimaru when they were battling it out not shipudden**). _He landed on the ground unconscious, his buddy quickly ran at me. "Come and get it!" I mumbled while forming a ball of fire in my left hand. The kid stopped and yelled "What are you!"_

"_Me? I'm your worst nightmare bub." I said the way Logan would then pitched it at him. He ducks thus causing a fire start in the school yard._

***END ****FLASHBACK***

I shivered at the thought. "Well at least I didn't make a propane tank explode during a bag game," I mumbled.

"That wasn't my fault!" Shades blurted out.

"Vat are you talking about?" Kurt asked tilting his head. _That_ _is so cute! Wait. AHH! No bad Re! BAD!_ I mentally scolded myself.

"I'll tell ya later Kurt," I said snapping out of my small daze patting his back. "Come Kurt off to you room we go!" I made a pose (**A/N: if you watch Naruto then you the pose I'm talking about [the Nice Gai pose]**). He nodded and we headed off to his room laughing.


	3. The Danger Room

*******TIME SKIP 3 HOURS***

Kurt had gotten settled in and was off who-knows-where doing who-knows-what, while I was hanging from a 'T' shaped ice pillar I made behind the institute reading my favorite Japanese book series: Icha Icha Tactics. (**A/N: I know it's perverted and I know it's from Naruto. Just deal with it please.**)

I heard a very familiar sound of a motorcycle coming up the driveway. _The only other person with a bike besides me is…LOGAN!_ I flipped off of my perch like a kick-ass ninja and ran to the front to see Logan taking off his helmet.

"Yo Logan!" I yelled glomping him.

"Well if it ain't the ice princess. How ya been kid?" He laughed as I glared at him.

"I've missed you so much Bro!"I let go of him and gave him one of my infamous cheesy smiles.

"Same with you, kid. Where's Charles, I need to talk to him."

"He was in his office last time I checked."

He nodded and went on his way.

"Re! We need your help in the Danger Room! NOW!" yelled Midnight. She sounded like she was in a panic.

**-A short sprint later-**

I, somehow, got in the danger room to see Jean, Scott, Kurt, and…Todd in there.

_Ya…I don't want to know. Might as well help 'em. And now Kurt can see what else I can do. Wait… what do I care what he thinks of my abilities?_

I ran and started to shoot fire at the guns making them blow up. I smirked. _I love doin' this. Oh God now I sound like Logan._

I flipped into the air and shot ice shared and the other guns and blades making them either explode or just plain stop working. _And I'm the one that has to clean this up and fix it too. MAN_

I look down to see Kurt and Todd arguing. I glared at them both.

"If you two don't stop the damn arguing I'll personally make sure you both won't have kids!" I yelled at them both.

That shut them up and they started fighting again.

**FF after little incident**

Kurt had just confessed that he had accidentally set off the Danger Room and had teleported somewhere in the mansion.

"I'll look in the hanger," I said as I ran off before anyone could say anything.

Sure enough there he was on top of the X-Jet sulking. I smiled sadly at him. I changed in to a finch (type of bird) and flew up there and perched on his head. He tried to shake me off but I just landed right back on it.

I flew off of his head and turned back into my human self.

"What's wrong my fuzzy buddy?" I asked.

"Everyzing I do I just cause trouble. It's my fault ve all almost got killed. It's better if I just leave," He said about to teleport away from me, but I, automatically, touched his arm gently. That stopped him.

"It's not your fault. Everyone makes mistakes; some are just larger than others. Like, last week, I thought it would be funny to freeze Scott to the chair he was sitting in for breakfast. Well it was 'till I lost control of my abilities and froze the ENTIRE kitchen solid. Not my smartest idea for a prank," I said trying to comfort him. It seemed to work because he smiled and chuckled.

-Kurt's POV-

I chuckled at ze story Re used to try to comfort me with and it worked, but just being next to Re me made me smile all by itself. _Do I like Re more zan a friend? I vonder…_

"Just try not to do that again," she smiled. "Here I'll show you how to use the danger room right. Come young grasshopper," Re bowed and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Alright, but I have a few question," I said. She nodded for me to continue, "How did you know I vas here? And how did you change from a small bird back into yourself?"

She looked stumped at ze question, like she didn't know how to answer it.

"To tell you the truth, Kurt, I really have no clue how I knew you were here. I just…did. And the bird thing is one of my abilities. I can shape shift into different animals, talk to animals, manipulate the elements; ya know… water, fire, earth, air? And I have super strength…I think." She answered.

"'You zink?' Vat do you mean?"

"When I get pissed off enough or really stressed I get like this boost of energy and can lift things like 100 times my size, like an ant. Dad says it may be a new ability. But if you ask me it's just part of the animal thing."

"Animal zing?"

"Like, I can use an animal's ability even when I'm in my human form."

I understood most of it now. She really is a piece of vork. I mean, she beautiful, smart, funny… I think I'm in love with Corey Xavier.

"Well… It's late, we should go and eat. Comith with thee!" she said while jumped off of the jet.


End file.
